Sweeter Than Sugar
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: What happens when Yoh bakes for Ren? YohXRen. Fluff gone astray! Rated to be safe and for yaoi!


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. But I will be able to one day…in my mind! _Ha!_ You can't reach me there

Jessie: So, I was incredibly bored, so I had to write… and about three seconds later after I decided to write, I got writers block! **Cries**

Joh: Aww, poor baby! **Huggles**

Jessie: **Sniffles** Thank you, Joh-chan, I love you Sis

Joh: No problem. Aishiteru! **Smiles**

Jessie: Aww, you're so sweet!

Joh: Thank you!

**Warning:** This fanfiction is **yaoi.** Don't flame me for writing **yaoi** just because you are mean, and bored and like to ignore warnings for **yaoi**. So, sadistic ones, here is your warning:

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

Isn't the world such a better place when there are warnings?

_On_ with da fic!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Curious golden eyes peered from around a corner to watch a certain headphone-clad shaman zipping around in the kitchen, a very rare event. Yoh hummed to himself happily, as he entertained himself by frequently checking the oven. He opened the door, looked in, grinned, and then closed it again. Yoh's anxious but happy behavior was driving Ren insane. _'What's he up to?'_ Ren pondered for what felt like the three hundredth and thirty-third time (A/N: Anything suspicious about that number?) frustrated that he wasn't receiving any answers. Everyone else was out, so the most interesting thing to do was to watch Yoh. His focus returned to the lazy brunette, as he opened the door to the refrigerator, and pulled out a bottle of milk. If he hadn't had Ren's undivided attention before, he certainly did now; Yoh was touching the _milk._ Ren twitched, but restrained himself from throwing himself at the Japanese shaman, as Yoh placed the bottle on the counter. He raised an eyebrow in amusement as Yoh nearly launched himself across the room to the oven, as a timer went off. He opened the door for the final time, and carefully pulled out a cookie sheet. Ren blinked, totally lost at this point, as Yoh quickly placed some cookies onto a large plate. Because his movements were so hasty, when he finished putting the cookies on a platter and was placing the tray in the sink, his fingers slipped off of the handle.

"_Ow!"_ Yoh yelped, as the sheet burned his fingers, and clattered to the floor by his feet. Ren was by Yoh's side, holding his hand as the tray dropped to the floor. Yoh was speechless, as Ren guided him over to the sink, and stuck his hand under cold, running water because he was overcoming his surprise at Ren's sudden entrance.

"Are you alright, Yoh?" Ren asked, looking up into Yoh's melted chocolate eyes. Yoh blinked, before a sheepish grin made its way onto his expression.

"Hai…I…just…wow, where'd _you_ come from?" Yoh gave up, laughing. Ren smiled at Yoh's prolonged confusion.

"What were you doing?" Ren finally burst out, removing Yoh's hand from the sink, and turning off the water before examining the burn.

"Oh! That…Ren, I'm _fine!"_ Yoh laughed, as Ren firmly held his hand, preventing him from moving it. Ren gently brought Yoh's fingers to his lips, and kissed each burned finger. Yoh blushed slightly.

"Arigato, Ren-koi," Yoh smiled.

"Here," Yoh said excitedly, as he pulled away from Ren, and moved over to the plate on the counter. He grabbed the milk and placed it next to the platter of cookies. He looked up at Ren and grinned broadly. Ren smiled back at him, though with confusion.

"You baked?" Ren asked. Yoh nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep! I made sugar cookies for you!" Yoh gushed. Ren blinked at Yoh.

"You made these fo-" Ren was cut off, as Yoh placed a cookie into his mouth. He rolled his eyes, but bit into it, and almost immediately afterwards smiled.

"Yoh, these are really good…they're so sweet," Ren admitted, finishing his cookie quickly. Yoh beamed.

"But…why'd you make them for me?" Ren asked slowly. Yoh slid his arms around Ren's waist, and looked at him happily, moving his face closer to Ren's.

"Because you mean so much to me…they're sweet…just like you…" Yoh said softly, closing the gap between their lips again, but in a much more heated kiss. Ren moaned softly, as Yoh pushed him down onto the table, and climbed up on top of him. Yoh pushed his tongue between Ren's lips, and smirked into their kiss as he felt Ren shudder in pleasure beneath him. His fingers nimbly worked open Ren's shirt, and slid it off, throwing it carelessly into the corner. Yoh brushed his lips against Ren's cheek, and down to Ren's neck, which, to his extreme delight, he had recently found was very sensitive to touch. Ren gasped as Yoh gently bit his neck, and he groaned as Yoh gently sucked on the bite.

"Yoooooh," he moaned, causing the Asakura's small smirk to widen. Yoh felt Ren's hands tug on his shirt, and he pulled it off. Ren's hands traveled over Yoh's chest, and Yoh sighed in pleasure at the Tao's soft touch. Yoh left a trail of butterfly kisses from Ren's collarbone to his chest, and gently teased his nipple, earning a strangled cry from Ren. Yoh pulled down Ren's pants and underwear, and placed his lips over Ren's shaft. Ren's eyes slid closed, and he entwined his fingers in Yoh's silky brown hair, his breaths becoming increasingly shallower.

"Oh, Gods, Yoh," Ren whimpered, his grip tightening slightly as Yoh moved his tongue against his member, teasingly nipping occasionally. Yoh really knew how to push Ren over the edge. Yoh chuckled at Ren's apparent lack of voice, and Ren moaned because of the vibrations sent from Yoh's throat. Yoh bit down harder than before, which resulted with Ren releasing into his mouth. Yoh grinned, as he pulled Ren's underwear and pants back up, tying them quickly. He looked at the exhausted Tao, and licked his lips.

"But you're _much_ sweeter."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: …Okay, that whole thing was supposed to be fluff, but then I thought of this ending, and was like, 'why not?'

Joh: _I_ like the ending! **Smirk**

Jessie: **Laughs** Perv!

Joh: **Grins** You are, too!

Jessie: That's so true!

Joh: **Laughs **Aishiteru, Sis! **Huggles**

Jessie: **Huggles back** Aw, I wuv ya too, Joh-chan!

Please review, because you're nice, and I'll love you forever, and…um, I have cookies! So yeah…review, please!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


End file.
